Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek doesn't want to waste another moment that he can share with Penelope.
1. Chapter 1

Note- This story starts after season three episode ten which was titled True Night.

As cute as the last scene in that episode was (when he fixed her chair) I really liked the other Morgan and Garcia scenes in that episode too. There was them talking to each other via cell phone when Morgan was on the plane (when he threatens to spank her if she won't stop trying to fix her chair herself) and even better than that, for me at least, was the scene in the beginning of the episode.

In that scene Morgan brings Garcia to her office for the first time since her shooting. She is startled to see Kevin Lynch left it messy but Morgan quickly cleans it up for her. Then he says he wants to stay in town and skip the case to be with her. She tells him that she loves him but he would only drive her crazy so he should go.

In that scene, to my eyes, Morgan seemed like a very smitten man. This story will pick up the day after the case that was solved in True Night. That episode aired the day before Thanksgiving in the United States, originally. That holiday takes place on the last Thursday in November.

The title comes from an Aerosmith song by the same name.

**Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One **

**November 2007**

"I can help you clean up. Dishes don't weigh five pounds." She wasn't allowed to lift anything that weighed over five pounds because of doctor's orders.

He gave her a stern look as he removed plates from his dining room table. He had invited some friends over for a day of watching football and eating a deep fried turkey to celebrate the holiday.

"Sit your cute behind back down."

When she opened her mouth to argue he made a sound that meant _Don't give me any lip _and then said "Now." After she sat down he added "Just stay right where you are and supervise."

"If you're not going to let me help, just like you didn't let me cook any of the dinner, then I might as well go home."

He gave her another stern look before he started to load the dishwasher.

Smiling slightly she added "You know, handsome, that I do have to go home some time."

All she got for an answer was a look that clearly said:_ Not if I have anything to say about it._

He didn't like to let her out of his sight anymore. Honestly Derek Morgan would not mind spending twenty four hours a day just gazing at Penelope Garcia. That way he would know that she was safe and he'd also be able to keep her happy- his two main goals in life ever since she was shot less than a month ago.

But he couldn't be with her every minute of every day.

A little thing called his job in the Behavioral Analyst Unit in the FBI took up a lot of his time and when he was off work Penelope didn't want him spending anymore nights on her couch. Just a few days before she had finally kicked him off after allowing him, for the sake of his sanity, to stay there with her for a couple of weeks after she came home from the hospital.

He could tell he kind of got on her nerves with his overprotectiveness lately but she always let him go ahead with pampering her anyway. Derek had doted on Penelope during her recovery but now she was insisting she was nearly all healed up and things could go back to normal.

The thing was he didn't know how to go backwards in time. Everything changed for him during that week when Penelope was shot. The news she had met a guy who was smoking hot left him stunned and with a weird feeling in him that was worse than jealousy, but partly that too. It was some kind of sixth sense fear that the stranger she was so taken with would bring her only hell. They got in a fight about if she should see him. Derek tried to couch his words in the sweetest way but Penelope flipped on him anyway. Hearing her scream at him and tell him that he would never want her but this stranger did left him feeling completely misunderstood. Hearing that she had been injured left him reeling with pain and worry, and when he heard from her doctor that she would make a full recovery Derek was left filled with relief down to his very bones.

Every second since then she had been consuming his mind. He didn't like to be away from her anymore. He felt like there was so much they still needed to say to each other, still needed to do together, still needed to share with each other. So many memories they could make still and Derek didn't want to miss a single chance.

(_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing._

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_while you're far away and dreaming._

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._

_I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_.) (Aerosmith)

Penelope stood up and walked toward Derek, who was loading his dishwasher. Her ignoring his command to stay seated earned her a "You are such a hard head."

Speaking in her cutest tone, that she damn well knew he couldn't resist, she said "You have been so sweetly attentive to me ever since I was hurt but maybe..."

He let out a sigh, as her words drifted off. "I should back off some?"

"Maybe a smidgen." Then she rushed to say "Not that I don't love you and love that you care and love that you want to see to my every little need but what I truly want most is for life to go back to normal and normal is not you treating me like fragile glass. As much as I find it sweet, its past time now to return to life as we knew it so that I know I didn't lose who I was when that bullet entered me and that you didn't lose your image of me as a strong, perfectly capable woman who can slay unsubs with my cyber genius, can open her own doors and make her own meals and can certainly wash dishes and stir gravy."

"You stirred the gravy anyway."

"I had to sneak. I shouldn't have to creep around to do anything." She gave him a cute smile that only proved to disarm him even more.

"You're right. I will give you more breathing room." He handed her a plate and motioned at the dishwasher. "Go for it."

Penelope chuckled. She placed the dish inside and then she reached up, put her hand on Morgan's cheek and then kissed his other cheek. "I should get home now." Turning she headed out of the room. "Thank you uber much for the lovely Turkey Day. You should host this every year. It was a great time. I'm glad Hotch could make it. It must be hard to have his first holiday spent away from Haley and Jack."

"I'm just glad we didn't get called into work."

"Definitely."

They made it to the door and gave each other a long hug. Derek then helped Penelope put her coat on. Then he slid her scarf on her. She was facing him when he adjusted her scarf around her neck, lifting her hair to do so. "Thank you so very much for coming over here today."

"First time you ever had us all over for a holiday. What inspired you, or do I already know?"

"I can't help it, baby girl. I can't pretend I feel the same as I did about anything last month."

"I don't want you to pretend anything," she said, in a very patient tone, "but I need you to start to get over this, just like I am."

He would never get over the fact that some unsub put a bullet in her chest. He'd just get farther away from the day it happened and hopefully fill his days with better memories to cloud out somewhat that one. But it would always be part of the fabric of this man.

He told her "Don't feel you have to rush to get over anything. You take all the time you need."

"I intend to but every moment I give to thinking about it is just another moment where he matters in my life and he does not matter anymore. He mattered for a few days when he took over all I thought and did but no more. Now what matters is everything else in my life. Getting back to my routine. Shopping for Christmas presents. Decorating my apartment-"

"We should go shopping for a tree. What's on your agenda tommorow?"

"Don't you have something better to do with your time? I feel bad stealing all your time these last few weeks."

"Hush with that. There is nothing better to do with my time than to spend it hanging around you." He gave her a sweet smile as he leaned closer to her, wagging his head to drive his point home.

He was rewarded with a tender smile in return from her. "Okay," she said in a sweet tone, as she patted his chest. "You may escort me to find a Christmas tree. I suppose you will loosen your grip when you are good and ready and there's no use fighting you on it, especially when I do love the fringe benefits of your overprotectiveness. Namely all the bonus time with you. But it can't last forever. Try to remember that, okay? Life must return to some kind of normalcy at some point. We have to get on with things, sooner or later. I guess though it won't hurt anything for later to come in its own sweet time."

She was so strong that she was getting over her shooting faster than him. Derek didn't want to do things that reminded Penelope she had been hurt and yet he didn't know how to stop pampering her now. He would have to find a way because she was feeling crowded by him, which was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm going to stop treating you like fragile glass. Cross my heart."

Penelope gave Derek another smile, as she pulled open his door, "I don't think I buy it, Hot Stuff, but you give it the old college try. I must warn you though that if this goes on much longer I may have to throw you down and ravish you just to prove that I am back in top physical form."

He chuckled. "Silly girl," Derek murmured, before looking past her outside. "Its snowing," he said in a way that meant: _You can't drive home in this weather_.

"I'll be fine. Good night, you gorgeous Nubian noir hero."

Derek grabbed his jacket and held it over his and Penelope's head as he walked her to the car. "Baby girl," he whined "this looks kinda ugly. Maybe you better just crash here tonight."

"If you want me to crash here I suggest you buy a gallon of chocolate sauce and invite me over to lick it off you. Until then I'll be crashing at home. Don't worry, Esther and I have grown quite used to driving in winter's wicked weather over the last three years."

He opened her car door and she slid inside.

"Drive careful," Derek told her, with a worried look still in his eyes over her leaving.

"Just for you, mon cher," she promised sweetly. "Call me tommorow about our tree chopping trip."

"Chopping?" He thought they could go to a lot to buy a pre-cut tree but obviously Penelope had something else in mind.

She giggled. "I wouldn't want to make it too easy on you, my hero." With that said Penelope started her car.

Derek was left to stand there, while the snow rapidly fell on him, and watch the woman who now the center of his world drive away. He didn't like that feeling one bit. Every moment away from her now felt like another moment of his life that he was wasting.

_(I don't want to close my eyes._

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_cause I'd miss you, babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_-x-_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_the sweetest dream would never do._

_I'd still miss you, babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Note- The mention of McDreamy in this chapter is in reference to the show Grey's Anatomy. The movie they are talking about in this chapter is called Enchanted.**

**Chapter Two**

**November 2007**

Derek gazed across Penelope's apartment at her, as she stood by the door saying goodnight to Hotch and Jack. They had come along this afternoon to help pick out a Christmas tree for Penelope's apartment. Penelope had suggested inviting them. She was all about trying to help Hotch keep cheery during this first hard, long holiday season of being split up with his wife.

Derek had a tender look in his eyes as he saw Penelope hug Jack, very gently since Penelope still had her incision from her surgery healing, and the little boy smile at her. Her heart was so big and filled with love. Derek couldn't help but be touched by that.

He called out his good byes to Hotch and Jack before they went out the door. Penelope closed and locked the door and then made her way across the room to Derek's side.

She had a sweet smile on her face. "Today was really fun, handsome."

Pressing his fingers under her chin he smiled back at her. "Glad you enjoyed yourself, princess." Then he stretched. "That tree is heavier than it looks."

She chuckled then glanced at the tree. "Actually it looks pretty heavy. Thank God you are a chocolate God with a beautiful, sculpted six pack or else it might have been a struggle for you."

He chuckled. "You're so silly."

Walking closer to the tree she said "Now the fun part comes. Getting all the decorations out of storage and on this pretty baby of mine."

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll bring those boxes in here for you."

"Decorating can wait. There's lots of time till Christmas."

"Woman, I know you. You'll wait till I leave and try to carry those boxes yourself. Not gonna happen. So give it up, mama. Where is your storage unit?"

"Basement," she said, in a very cute tone that told him he was exactly right about what her plan had been.

He gave her a feigned stern look and then held out his hand, for the key to her storage space. She got it for him and told him the number. In the basement were metal cages that belonged to each apartment rental unit. Derek went down there and got two boxes marked Christmas. When he came back to the apartment he found Penelope in the kitchen, starting to work on dinner.

They had often playfully argued, while she was recovering, that she didn't need to be near the kitchen, so he had never actually tasted anything she had cooked yet, save a piece of toast one morning or cookies she brought into work over the years.

Leaning against the doorway to the kitchen he crossed his arms over his chest "Whatcha doing?" he asked in an tone that told her she was busted.

Penelope startled a little and spun around. But when she saw he was just joking she chuckled. "I'm taking back my kitchen. If you don't want to be thrown out on your cute, tight, perfect ass then I suggest you don't say a word about it."

Derek grinned at her and made a motion to say his lips were zipped on the subject.

Though he would have preferred to cook for her tonight he did like knowing she was strong enough to do her normal routine now. She had been getting stronger and stronger everyday but he couldn't accept it as easily as she could. He worried she would over exert herself and have a relapse. She was right when she had told him the day before he needed to relax when it came to being her bodygaurd but it was hard for Derek to do. He just wanted to take care of her.

After dinner they sat on the couch and turned on a favorite TV show. Derek convinced Penelope to lay her head on his lap, something he had grown used to her doing during the last few weeks and that he loved, and then he tangled his fingers in her hair. Soon she had fallen asleep, as happened often when they were like this. She had been on pain medication at first so she had been naturally more sleepy back then but now he figured it was just that she was tired from their long day.

He was grateful they had the chance to spend it together.

He knew she believed he should go back to how he used to live his life. Spending long hours alone in the gym, or taking his dog to the park and flirting with whatever sexy women were around, or hanging out with guy friends at bars and sporting events, playing flag football and pick up basketball, just chilling and trying to decompress from work. She knew him very well. She knew all he wasn't doing because all his time was spent with her. But Derek couldn't say he wanted it any other way.

Every moment with her was precious to him. None of that other stuff compared to being here with her like this.

(_Lying close to you_

_feeling your heart beating_

_and I wonder what you're dreaming._

_Wonder if its me you're seeing._

_-x-x-_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_and thank God we're together._

_I just want stay with you _

_in this moment forever, forever and ever_.) (Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek jerked awake. He had fallen asleep with his head laying back against the top of the couch, Penelope had let out a cry of anguish. Scared for her he looked around and saw she was sitting up next to him.

"Baby girl," he said, as he reached out to caress her arm "its okay. You're safe."

She came quickly into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I had another nightmare. I just want this to be over. When is it gonna stop haunting me?"

He gently kissed her forehead."It won't be this bad forever. It hasn't been that long."

She moved away from him. "Its been long enough. I want this behind me!"

"I know that, sweetheart, and I promise you that tommorow it will be a little less hurtful than today but nothing happens overnight. You've been so strong during all this. Stronger than I ever could be."

She let out a miserable sigh. "You should go home."

Derek opened his mouth to argue but the look she gave him made his mouth clamp back shut. He stood up slowly and stretched. Then bent down and brushed a kiss to her forehead. "Good night, Garcia. Don't hesitate to call me if you need-"

"Thank you, sweetness, but I'll be fine."

He gave her a long look, hating that he had to leave, but nodded, grabbed his coat and walked out anyway, feeling she just needed space and he had to give her what she needed. But, if it was up to him, space would become a foreign word where they were concerned.

She would let him closer when she was ready though. Just as long as she knew he was waiting on her that was enough for Derek right now. He couldn't imagine not having all these moments they had shared over the last few weeks in his memories. He hated all the days he let slip by before but he wouldn't let anymore get away from him.

(_I don't want to miss one smile._

_I don't want to miss one kiss._

_I just want to stay with you, right here with you,_

_just like this._

_-x-x-_

_I just want to hold you close._

_Feel your heart so close to mine._

_And just stay here in this moment_

_for all the rest of time_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek forced himself to make plans for himself that next day, on Saturday, that did not include Penelope at all. Around dinner time he came back from taking his dog on a short ten minute walk, not wanting to stay out longer because it was getting very cold and windy out, peeled off his jacket and then decided to call Penelope to check on her.

Even if he could give her space for a day or two he couldn't let it pass without speaking to her.

"Hot Stuff," she answered in a happy tone.

He smiled widely. "Hey, baby girl! What is the sexiest and most brilliant woman on the planet up to today?"

"Oh, you are such a sweet talker and I love it. Give me more."

He laughed. "Garcia, you're shameless."

"Mmm-hmmm. More please."

"You're a Goddess who makes this mere mortal thank God above you are in his life."

"Aww, baby, you know the way to my heart."

"I do my best. So tell me what you're up to? Got dinner plans?" He then hit himself in the head because he wasn't supposed to pressure her to see him every day. She felt like he was trying to gaurd her from all the evils in the world, which he was but he also just loved being near her. Still she wanted to be seen as not needing a watch dog and he couldn't blame her for that.

"Em and I are having a girls day. Hardcore shopping and then we're seeing a chick flick. The one with McDreamy."

Derek groaned. "Lucky me that she's going with you to see that one."

"I could always see it twice so you don't have to miss out."

"Nah, that's okay. Well, you have yourself a good time, mama, and tell Prentiss I said hi."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I got some irons in the fire."

"Well I hope whoever the lucky lady is that you grace with your sensual attention that she's able to scratch your itch properly. I know you must certainly be pretty pent up by now, huh?"

He frowned. He couldn't even think of another woman these days. It seemed so wrong. Vile almost. Totally out of line. "Behave. Stop it with that talk. There's less than zero chance of that going on tonight, got me?"

"On a serious note, I'm glad you are finally free of being my bodygaurd. This is how it should be."

His face scrunched up in an unhappy expression. "Who said I want to be free? I know it sure wasn't me."

"Just have your fun tonight and I'll have mine. See you Monday at work, you gorgeous mega fine super fox."

His next words spilled out in a rush. "I love you, baby girl," he said, something he had only started telling her in the last few weeks and on very rare occasions. It wasn't easy to get the words out. He felt so raw and vulnerable to say that to her but he knew he couldn't let the moment slip away leaving her confused about how much she mattered to him.

A long pause and then her soft, sweet, gentle response, sounding happy and relieved, "I love you too."

Derek hung up with a tender smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**December 2007**

"I looked it up online. My laptop weighs four pounds and nine ounces. So I have a few ounces to spare on my five pound limit."

He chuckled. "Hard head, hand it over."

He couldn't stop smiling when he saw her on Monday morning. He never thought it would be so long, miserable, boring and lonely to be away from her for just two days. He ended up feeling even worse than he did in years before when they were separated for weeks at a time due to cases or his vacations.

Back then he got why he was out of sorts. It was _weeks_ they had been apart those times.

Of course _that_ would wear on him eventually. After a few days he would start to miss her and by the end he was just glad to be home doing his normal routine again, seeing his good buddy, laughing and joking, lusting after her always and comforting her when she needed it. It wasn't like he ever had doubted that she was a big part of his life.

These days though it was on a whole different level. She was practically the only thought in his head most of the time, especially if he wasn't working. He'd like to be with her as much as possible. Derek couldn't imagine having too much of Penelope in his life. Not now.

Still he wanted to respect her wishes about them getting back to a more normal routine where they didn't spend twenty four hours a day together. He didn't like it this way but he understood why she needed this. She wanted to feel like she wasn't anyone's victim and didn't need a bodygaurd. Derek wanted Penelope to feel that way too, even if every fiber of his being said he should stand between her and the world at all times.

When they reached her office she put the code in the door and they went inside. She asked him "So did you have a much needed hot and sweaty good time these last two days?" in a very teasing tone.

He furrowed his brows and gave her a feigned stern look. He wished she would quit joking about him being with other women. It made him feel kind of sick to even think about doing something like that. Though Penelope was only teasing him he knew that every joke had a bit of truth in it. Derek hated that Penelope kept fishing around to see if he was hooking up with people behind her back. He wouldn't even think about doing that. When he was away from her he just wanted to get back to her side. He hoped that in time, as they got closer and really became serious, that she would lose these insecurities and doubts about them.

"Not even close unless working on my properties counts."

"Ohhhhh, how I would love to see you hammering away with no shirt on and a tool belt around your waist. Mmmmmm, such a delicious image."

He chuckled. "Well, if you have any work around your place that you need done then you just let me know."

She smiled sweetly at him. Then there was a knock on her door. Penelope called out "Enter and be acknowledged, mere mortal."

A security gaurd came in with a long box. "A delivery, Analyst Garcia. Could you sign here?"

"Sure! So how are you doing today, sexy?" She flirted with the man even though he was very dorky.

He blushed. "Just fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Feeling incredibly randy, actually. And super duper excited to see who sent me flowers." She fingered the card that had the name of a flower shop stamped on it. "Thank you for bringing these up, Hector."

"My pleasure. Have a good day."

"You too, sexy. Go keep this building safe for all the super crime fighters and the little people like me."

"I'll do my best," he said, shyly, flashing her a smile before he left.

Derek glared at the door after Hector exited the room. He shook his head at how Penelope flirted so naturally with people. It didn't bother him but he just didn't want any guys getting the idea they had a shot with her.

Turning his attention back to her he saw that she had opened the box to find an arrangement of pink lilies. His eyes were on her as she read the card. A soft look came on her face and she murmured "He's such a sweetie."

"He? He who?"

Penelope's head snapped up. "Oh! Just Kevin Lynch. You know, the tech guy who replaced me when I was out."

"He's sending you flowers? Why? To say get well?"

"Yep! And he has a little crush on Garci."

"Does he?" Derek shook his head again. "Well that's gonna be a crushing blow for him, huh?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna encourage him or not. What could it hurt?"

"What could it hurt? You're kidding, right?"

"You must be the one kidding if you think its wise to criticize yet again the fact that a man could show interest in me."

"I'm not trying to do that-"

"Then drop this."

Raising his hand to lift her chin he stared deep into her eyes. "Just tell me the truth, here and now, no silliness or games. Do you want that man in your life?"

"He seems like a good man and I need to move on."

A devastating sadness slammed into Derek's chest. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Move on, huh? I thought you and me were heading somewhere together," he whispered to her, his voice thick with emotion, before wrapping her tight in his arms. "Its okay, baby girl. Don't worry about it. I hear you loud and clear this time. Its all gonna be okay from now on." Leaving go of her he stepped back. Holding up both hands, he said "This is me backing off."

Then Derek strolled out, feeling completely defeated because what Penelope had been trying to tell him for weeks now had finally sunk in: she didn't want him that way. He felt like a damn fool for ever believing in his heart that all the times she said _I love you _back to him she had meant them.

He couldn't imagine saying that to her after today because he didn't want her to say it back if it wasn't what her heart truly felt for him. He did appreciate her friendship and that kind of love for him but he had finally allowed himself to reach for more with her and, when he tried to make their flirting turn into something deeper and more intense that could be huge for both of them, something that felt so natural and right to him, to slowly begin to move towards that kind of relationship, she had pushed him away.

He couldn't be mad at Penelope for not feeling the same way but he just didn't understand how it could feel so right for him and so wrong for her. Derek Morgan really felt that day he knew nothing about love.

_(If I should die before I wake_

_its cause you took my breath away._

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air._

_-x-_

_I'm here alone._

_Didn't wanna leave._

_My heart won't move._

_Its incomplete._

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_) (No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown)

XXXXXXXXXXX

_I thought you and me were heading somewhere together._

Penelope stood in her office in stunned silence with Derek's words floating through her brain. Thinking over the last few weeks she thought of all the times that she had been so happy to have him there with her. Yet she also had told him over and over to leave because she didn't want to be a burden and, most of all, she didn't want to get too used to having that gorgeous, sensitive, kind and funny man by her side all day everyday just to have it all end when some other woman stole away his attention. Better for Penelope to just send Derek away with no hard feelings.

All those weeks she hadn't realized that he was truly right where he wanted to be most in all the world. He wanted to be near her because his feelings for her were growing and changing.

And now she had told him she'd rather date Kevin Lynch.

This was a disaster! She had hurt her handsome best friend who's heart she never wanted to cause pain, the man she cared about most in all the world. She had dreamed so many times of them being more together. Over the years though there were times she had gotten very mad and frustrated at him for passing her over. Sometimes she got really insecure and told herself it was all cause of her looks- maybe she wasn't as beautiful as Derek always said. She could find flaws in herself and convince herself if she was more this and less that then he would have kissed her already.

But, in more rational moments, she was smart enough to know that Derek cherished their friendship and was scared to risk it. It had to really be huge feelings he had for her to be willing to push past all his worries that they could lose the great thing they had if they went for more. Even though he had experience with many women in his past he didn't have a lot of experience with being in a serious relationship. Still he had been trying to show his devotion to her and give her space to breathe all at the same time these last few weeks. To be near but not to suffocate her with his neediness to be close to her. He really had been doing his best for her ever since the moment he walked into her hospital room.

She had appreciated him but now she saw how hurtful she was every time she told him she wanted him to back off. It was to protect her heart and prove her strength in the face of adversary. She had thought she was doing it all right but suddenly true panic raced through her and she knew her blindness to Derek's growing feelings had caused her to do things all wrong.

And her actions may cost them a chance that could never be replaced. Tears welled in her eyes and a few slid down her cheeks. She couldn't imagine that she had just blown what could be the best thing to ever happen in her life.

Penelope sucked in a gasping breath.

(_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breath with no air._

_Its how I feel when I know you ain't there._

_No air._

_No air._

_-x-_

_Got me out here in the water so deep._

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

_If you ain't here_

_I just can't breathe._

_No air._

_No air._)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was almost to his desk when he heard Penelope calling out "Morgan!"

He stilled, not wanting to turn around and deal with her right now when his emotions were so raw. Slowly he turned to face her and was nearly knocked over as she flung herself in his arms.

In a gush of words she cried out "I'm sorry, Angelfish. So uber sorry! I didn't realize how you were feeling. Don't be silly and think I would want anyone else to be my noir hero but you. You are my heart's true deepest desire!"

(_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_right off the ground to float to you._

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real._

_-x-_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside._

_You took my breath but I survived._

_I don't know how_

_but I don't even care._

_-x-_

_So how do you expect me _

_to live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you!_

_Its so hard for me to breathe._)


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**December 2007**

He had never in his life went from such a low to such a high in a minute's time.

Derek Morgan's heart had been crushed and dragging on the ground when he left Penelope Garcia's office, after she told him she saw no harm in giving Kevin Lynch a shot to win her heart. That she wanted to move on.

He felt devastated, stunned, heart broken and lost. Just taking a step was hard. Thinking was impossible. His emotions were raw and he felt like anyone who looked at him would see the pain piercing his eyes.

He had such dreams for him and Penelope. Dreams that he only really allowed himself to start to imagine after she was shot. Before that everything was always fun between them. Always a crush. Always sexy and exciting. But neither of them pushed for more. He didn't think he was ready for a serious girlfriend and she meant so much to him that she could never be just his casual sex buddy.

No matter how damn hot he found her. He also respected Penelope. They were best friends and as close as family. She was in his heart.

When he heard she had been shot, on that night when he was already all torn up because they had been fighting and he couldn't seem to make it right between them, since she blew him off when he asked her out for that evening, Derek had felt like the biggest fool for never having confessed his feelings to Penelope. Hearing she was shot made it clear to him_: I love her! She's everything good in my life_! _I will give my life just to protect her. I will spend my life loving her_.

And a few days later he told her for the first time that he loved her.

Ever since then he didn't like to be away from her. He felt like they were, moment by moment, moving toward being a couple. That every time she said "I love you too," she was promising him that when she was healed they would go on dates. They would see what they could be together.

He made sure he said the words several times in the last few weeks, just in case his meaning was lost the first time or she thought it was said cause that night had been extremely emotional.

Today put in doubt all he was confident before was happening between them. Penelope had said all along that Derek needed to give her more space. He just didn't want to hear that though. He fought himself to pull back and had finally managed to do it a little bit.

He didn't understand that she had her eye on another guy that whole time. Leaving her office today, after she told him that, he finally got it through his hard head. She didn't want him.

Almost having made it to his desk he heard her call his name. "Morgan!"

Slowly he turned around and she plowed into him at a high rate of speed, wrapping her arms around him and speaking very fast "I'm sorry, Angelfish. So uber sorry! I didn't realize how you were feeling. Don't be silly and think I would want anyone else to be my noir hero but you. You are my heart's true deepest desire!"

Derek's eyes widened really big. His heart jumped to his throat. What was she saying?

"What, baby girl? You just said a minute ago-"

"I take it back! It could hurt to give him a shot. It could hurt my future more than anything else ever could and it could hurt your beautiful, faithful heart and I won't be the woman who does that to you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise. Just follow your heart. Your heart will tell you where you need to be, not your brain and not guilt or pity."

"Derek Morgan!" she snapped, not liking those words coming out of his mouth at all. Her eyes were lit up with this sweet love but then the flashed with a little annoyance. "Do you want to stay on the grid? Then listen up and listen good." Penelope softened her tone, as she caressed his face, and added, speaking slowly and staring into his eyes, "I didn't know how you felt and now that I do it changes everything."

Derek felt his heart swell as he tried to really believe her words and let his mind wrap around what they would mean for the future.

Just then JJ walked toward them. As Reid sat nearby staring at this scene, along with some other agents.

JJ said "Sorry to break this up but we caught a case. Round table room in ten. And, Morgan? You're one lucky man. Remember that always cause I'm the one in charge of booking your hotel rooms and you could end up pretty darn miserable if you get on my bad side." Then she gave them a little smile and said to Reid. "Spence, walk with me."

He got up and followed her. Reid asked JJ "Is something going on with them?"

JJ just rolled her eyes because sometimes Reid could be oblivious, even though he was amazing when it came to profiling strangers.

Derek took his eyes off JJ and Reid, as they walked away, and gazed at Penelope again, this time his look was filled with tenderness.

Rossi, the newest member of their team, came strolling in. "Morning, love birds. This is what I like to see. PDA in the a.m. I remember those days well." With a smirk on his lips he headed for his office.

Penelope blushed and moved away from Derek. Hitching her thumb over her shoulder she said "We better get to round table room for the briefing."

"After you, princess." Derek followed Penelope with a smile on his lips. When they got to the room he poured them both coffee, adding sugar in hers, and then brought it to the table. "So, we have a few minutes still, tell me what clicked in your hard head this morning that hasn't every day for weeks now?"

"I kept wanting so desperately to go back to how I was before I was shot. I wanted everything to be like it used to be but it can never be that way again. I'm different and you're different. I didn't want to face that because I didn't want him to have been who changed my life...and so I guess I never could let myself see that going forward there could be this big, bright, shiny, sparkly, uber awesome life waiting for me. I was looking back at what I lost instead of forward at what I could have. I kept thinking I would be okay again only when things were back to how they had been and leaving no room in my mind for the idea that I could be okay if things are forever different from now on. I don't want to do that anymore cause it was stopping me from truly hearing what you were trying to say to me."

He ran his knuckles over her cheek. "I think I just need to be a little more clear when I say things so there are no more major misunderstandings. Cause I keep forgetting I'm dealing with such a hard head."

She smiled softly at him before grasping his hand and squeezing it.

Emily came walking in. "Ugh! It's a blizzard out there- oh!" She smiled at them when she saw the sweet way they were gazing at each other. "Well at least someone around here is getting some. Morning!"

"Hey, Prentiss," Derek said, as he still gazed at Penelope.

"Hey, Em," Penelope said, never letting her eyes leave Derek's.

"So I take it you two had a great Thanksgiving, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty good," Derek said, as he reluctantly glanced away from Penelope. "What about you?"

"I was stuck at a senator's house in Connecticut. My life would be so much better if I could just tell my mother no sometimes."

Hotch came strolling in. "Why am I hearing whispers about some kind of make out session in the bullpen?" he asked, shaking his head in a miserable way. He gave Garcia a narrowed eyed look. "Not inside the building from now on."

"Yes, sir! But, boss man, we weren't doing anything scandalous, I promise. We were just talking."

"I've heard you two talking before and its more than enough to turn heads," Hotch said, sitting down. "Looks like we have a triple homicide in Houston. It could be a spree killer so we have to get on this fast and be prepared to track him nationwide."

From then on the team was all about work till the briefing was over, when Derek walked Penelope back to her office. As soon as they were inside he pulled her into a tight hug. Against her ear he said "What I really meant to say, baby girl, is that I'm in love with you and I want us to start building a future together."

Holding him, as she pressed her cheek against his chest, Penelope whispered back "That time you were uber clear in your meaning."

He pulled back and look down into her eyes. His twinkled with love. "And? What do you say to that offer?"

"Hmmmmm." She pretended to contemplate it.

He chuckled. "Garcia!"

"Hmmmm. This is so sudden."

"Oh, woman, you're getting a spanking! Just as soon as this case is over you are in so much trouble."

Penelope giggled. Raising her hands to caress his face she said "Nothing means more to me than building a future with you."

He kissed her cheek in a very loving way and then whispered against her ear. "Thank God for that."

Moving back a little he asked "When this case is done would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like to ravish you till you can't move but if you are offering dinner first then I guess I could eat. But that will just be an appetizer because you're my main course."

"Behave!" he cried, even though her words turned him on. "I gotta go, sweetness." Derek gave her a huge smile, just like he had when he first saw her that morning. "While I'm gone, you do me a favor and make sure Lynch knows if he sends any more flowers your way I'll be going up to his floor to promptly shove them up his ass."

"Derek."

"Tell that guy the deal or I will."

"Handsome, don't you even try it."

He gave her a fake stern look. "Tell me what I wanna hear."

"I'll make sure Kevin knows that this tech Goddess is officially off the market."

Derek waggled his head at her "For good!"

"Oh, we shall see about all that. You should be so lucky."

He chuckled. "I have always been a very lucky and blessed man so I ain't gonna worry about it anymore. You and me are on the right track this time. About time too." With that said he headed out of her office to go grab his go bag.

His smile was so huge that anyone who looked at him could tell that Derek Morgan was a man in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Five**

**December 2007**

When Derek got home from the next case he was walking through the parking lot at the airport, alongside the rest of the team, when he heard a horn honk and then Penelope call out "Hey there, Hot Stuff!"

Very surprised that she was there his head whipped around. He had been missing her terribly but he didn't think he was so bad off to now be imagining hearing her voice. His eyes settled on her car parked not that far away.

A big smile broke out on his face and he hurried toward her car. She got out and they went into each other's arms.

"What are you doing here, silly girl?"

"I missed you so uber much! I couldn't wait another moment to have my hands on your chocolate God body again."

"You're so crazy! Its freezing out here." He gave her a stern look but his eyes were lit up with happiness. "Inside the car again right now and I mean it, woman."

"Yes, Sir Derek, but only if you promise to take me somewhere that you can personally warm me up with your body heat."

He chuckled. "I'm gonna warm you up with a spanking on that sexy ass of yours if you don't get in that car right this second."

Penelope smirked at him but went back to Esther and climbed inside. Derek walked back to the team's black SUV, that they had car pooled from Quantico in, and told them. "I'm gonna catch a ride home with Garcia. Hotch, do you mind if I get you that paperwork first thing in the morning?"

"As long as you come in on time. I can't have both you and Garcia showing up late."

"I'll get her in bed early tonight...I mean...you know what I mean." Derek blushed. "Later." He hurried back to Esther and got in the passenger seat, pulled Penelope close and gave her a very gentle kiss. "Mmm, missed you so much, baby girl." Looking into her eyes Derek saw how they were soft with awe and happiness. He kissed her over and over again, getting lost in the feeling, and felt her hands clutching desperately at him, trying to pull him even closer.

His heart could not be more filled as he felt all her love just pour off her and infuse him. Kissing her caused a flood of emotion to overtake him, making his skin prickle with goose bumps. It was exciting, sensual and seductive, yet at the same time it was the most natural thing in the world.

Everything else around him fell away and all he knew was he had Penelope in his arms- she was safe, she was healthy, she loved him, and life couldn't be more beautiful for Derek Morgan.

_(Though the breezes, through the trees,_

_move so pretty_

_you're all I see._

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_you hold me_

_right here, right now._

_-x-x_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky we're in love in every way._

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed._

_Lucky to be coming home some day.)_ (Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had dinner at a little, cozy Italian restaurant.

All through dinner they kept reaching for each other's hands. Derek would kiss the top of Penelope's hand, her palm, and her wrist when the urge to kiss her overtook him but he couldn't do more than that since they were in public. He couldn't trust himself to give her just a peck that night.

The lust was way too raw. They would never stop at a peck right now.

After entering her apartment Penelope immediately started to kiss Derek, as they slowly peeled off their coats, gloves and scarfs, letting them fall to a pile on the floor. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as their kisses turned steamy.

Walking them to the couch Derek lay Penelope down and they kept kissing. She pulled on his shirt, tugging it up, and he ripped it off. Her mouth and hands explored his chest in a desperate fashion, making heat shoot through him. Derek pulled Penelope up, as he lay back, and lay her on top of him, his mouth fusing against hers again as he really let their kiss explode into a fiery, possessive coming together the likes of which he had never shared with anyone before in his life.

The intensity made him believe that no kiss with any other woman could ever compare to kissing Penelope.

She broke their kiss, getting a protesting sound to arise from the back of Morgan's throat, and straddled him. He watched as she slowly unbuttoned her silk blouse. She nibbled her bottom lip and kept her eyes, dark and filled with longing, locked on his as she slid the shirt off.

His eyes raked down her body: her creamy, white skin, her breasts held snug in a lacy purple bra, and the scar from her surgery. He ran his finger gently down her throat and then down her chest, over her breasts and down to her scar, which was still in the first stages of healing.

Derek told Penelope, his words raspy and straight from his soul, "You're so beautiful that I almost can't take it. You don't got a clue how hard its been to keep my hands off you all these years."

"Such a silly man. Your hands know just where they have always belonged."

Smiling just a little, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down to kiss him again.

He would be shocked if anyone else in the world ever knew a love so deep, so real, so intense and exciting, so precious and strong as he shared with his baby girl. Derek couldn't buy that anyone else knew what this felt like. They had a once in a lifetime love between them.

(_They don't know how long it takes_

_waiting for a love like this._

_Every time we say goodbye _

_I wish we had one more kiss._

_I'll wait for you, I promise you I will_.

-x-x

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky we're in love in every way._

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed._

_Lucky to be coming home some day_)

XXXXXXXXXXX

They lay together in bed, naked under the sheets, and Penelope ran a finger slowly over Derek's chest, after they had made love. "Every minute you were gone on this case I couldn't wait for you to get back so we could be together like this, my love."

He caught her head and intertwined their fingers. "You weren't the only one thinking that way."

Penelope smiled sweetly and looked up, into Derek's dark eyes. He saw how flushed she was. She looked so damn sexy right in that moment. Her hair mussed. Her cheeks pink. Her breathing still a little shallow.

Pushing her on her back he looked down at her with his eyes filled with a hot, heavy, burning desire. "Damn, could you be anymore gorgeous? I want to just eat you up, baby girl." He made a growling sound and then started to suck on her throat, drawing breathless moans from her throat.

All night long they kept coming together over and over until they finally fell into an exhausted sleep. The next morning Derek slept through the alarm, something he couldn't remember doing since college when he went on the worst bender of his life after blowing out his knee.

Penelope shook him awake. "Baby, rise and shine. The BAU is calling your name, Mr. Hot Shot Profiler Man."

He was chuckling as he woke up. Quickly he pulled her down and into a kiss. She moaned into his mouth and they didn't get out of bed for a quite a little while after that. They barely got to work on time that day.

Hotch had been right to be concerned. It was near impossible for Derek to want to do anything but keep Penelope in bed with him for weeks on end. He looked forward to their Christmas vacation when they could really make good on a lot more of their flirty banter by spending days doing little else but making love.

He considered himself a very lucky man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**December 2007**

"Merry Christmas, Reid!" Derek, Penelope, Hotch, Emily and Jack all yelled into the webcam. They were at Derek's house where he had a Christmas party.

He had been to Chicago for his mother's birthday, a trip Penelope couldn't go on since she didn't have time off from work, but he decided he needed to spend this holiday in Virginia. Being near Penelope is what mattered most to him.

They had set up the webcam to chat with Reid, who was off visiting his mother in Las Vegas.

"Did you know it is widely believed by religious scholars that Jesus was actually born in the summer?" Reid asked his friends before launching into a history lesson.

Derek rolled his eyes. He tightened his arms around Penelope, as he held her from behind, and smiled against her throat, nibbling it gently before she whispered, in a teasing tone, "Be good, Hot Stuff."

"Mmmm, I've forgotten how to be good," he whispered back to her.

Jack chimed in with "Oh-oh, you're gonna be in big trouble if you be bad tonight. Santa won't come for you!"

The adults chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night after all their friends left Penelope told Derek she was going to take a bath. When she came out he was on the bed, watching sports highlights on the tv. She was wearing a red silk robe.

Her eyes locked on him. She undid the sash on the robe and then opened it, revealing a very sexy red and white sheer baby doll nightie with a matching garter. Derek swallowed hard, his eyes going dark with heat in an instant.

She cooed "Look what Santa brought me."

"You sure that had your name on it? I think it looks more like a gift for me."

"Should I be worried you want to borrow this outfit? I knew you were kinky but really, baby, that's a little much, much, much."

Penelope then burst out in giggles as Derek leaped from the bed, pulled her into his arms, spun her around, brought his mouth to hers and kissed her while also lowering her onto the bed. His mouth moved down her chest as he worshiped the body that she had come to know, with all her heart, he adored completely.

He made her feel more loved than she ever thought was possible. Penelope could hardly believe that five weeks before she had told him he wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on her. Back then she had been angry and hurt, but a part of her truly did believe her words. Now she knew so much better.

Her breathy moans filled the room as she begged him to make love to her. He flipped her on top and soon she was in complete charge, and he was moaning and panting and saying all the right things to make her feel like a Goddess.

Derek Morgan knew just how to make Penelope Garcia's body, heart, spirit and mind feel cherished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later it was New Year's Day, in the early morning hours, and they were laying together in Penelope's bed after a night of partying with friends and then coming home to make love.

Penelope whispered to Derek "We're starting the new year off just perfectly. I couldn't imagine a better way to begin a new year than being held by you, handsome."

"Do you know how grateful I am to have the chance to be with you like this?"

Moving up the bed she caught his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "I died, do you know that? During the surgery my heart stopped. But I came back from heaven and it was for moments like this. I didn't really believe I could have this but God knew better."

"This is just the start for us, baby girl."

She smiled at him. "And what a start it is," she cooed before they kissed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**June 2008**

A day after his birthday that year they got married in a beach wedding in Virginia. That night Derek carried Penelope over the threshold of a home he had bought and repaired for them. She had only been there once before, when it was still half way falling apart during construction.

Now it was beautifully refinished. That night they were able to make love in the bed that would be theirs for years to come.

Threading his fingers into his wife's long, curled blonde locks Derek stared deep into her eyes. "A year ago I would have sworn I wasn't ready to settle down but now I can't imagine any other life than being your husband."

The look in her eyes was so steady and filled with love that he knew there was not a doubt left in her heart about if he truly was all hers. She answered him "That's good because I'm never gonna let you get away from me now. You're officially stuck in my clutches."

Derek chuckled. "Silly girl, I love you so very much that I'd gladly stay in your clutches till the day I die."

"No talking about dying." She pouted. "You don't want to remind me how I'm mad at you and you are supposed to be on punishment, do ya?"

A few weeks earlier he had scared her half to death by driving a bomb laden ambulance away from a crowded hospital and to the middle of Central Park so that when it exploded no one was hurt. But Derek had been seconds away from going up with the ambulance, narrowly managing to escape that night with his life.

"Hush about that. I thought we put that officially behind us, huh?"

"Hmmmm. I still think you deserve a spanking."

Derek laughed. "You think you can pin me down you go ahead and try but don't think that being my wife means I'll make it easy on ya."

"I know some tricks," she said, running her hands down his chest.

When she grasped the thick, long length of his manhood he let out a moan. After that he would have agreed to letting her do whatever she wanted to him. When she had him totally distracted, and he was on top of her, Penelope smacked Derek's ass and then giggled sexily.

The sound was beautiful to his ears and the moment one he would never forget. His wife was as sexy as she was sweet, as funny as she was smart, as bold as she could be shy at time. She was his perfect match. A perfect mix of everything he needed in a woman and partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**August 2010**

Derek gave his wife a concerned look when she brought their daughter into the bedroom in the middle of the night. "What's the problem, princess?"

"Her tummy hurts."

The baby was nearly one year old. She reached out her arms for her Daddy. Derek took her. "Hey, angel face, you don't feel too good, huh?"

She was sort of drooling and looking miserable. She rested her head on his bare shoulder and fussed. Derek patted her back. To Penelope he said "Try to sleep, sweetie. We have another case in the morning. I got her."

Penelope kissed his cheek. "I doubt I can sleep with our angel feeling all yucky but I'll try and close my eyes cause if you're leaving town tommorow I will surely have my hands full till her bug passes."

Penelope lay down next to her husband and child. Derek kept comforting their baby. Eventually both his baby and wife fell asleep. He lay the baby between him and Penelope.

Then he cuddled up with them. Propped up on his hand he looked at their little miracle and her mama. He felt incredibly blessed and lucky. He never could have imagined having a life that made him feel so secure, no needed, so adored, cherished and loved. Penelope understood him in every way and she stood by him through any mistakes and struggles. She gave him a daughter and they had another baby on the way. She gave him love and a family of his own.

Derek Morgan thanked God every second of his life for Penelope Garcia Morgan- his God given solace and the only woman who could make him love being a married man. He could spend all night just watching his two girls sleep, thinking about the future he wanted to give them.

Life was short. All too soon his would be over. But for tonight he had this piece of heaven in his bed and he would appreciate it to the very depths of his soul.

_(I don't wanna close my eyes._

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_cause I'd miss you, babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_x-x-_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_the sweetest dream would never do._

_I'd still miss you, babe,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing_) (Aerosmith)

THE END


End file.
